1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel arylamide derivatives and salts thereof, and therapeutic agents for hyperlipemia containing the derivatives or salts which exhibit excellent anti-hyperlipemic action.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are many drugs known as therapeutic agents for hyperlipemia. Upon clinical use of a drug for the treatment of hyperlipemia, profile of the disease and functional mechanism of the drug must be taken into account for properly select a drug which is suited for the purpose of treatment. Generally speaking, the purpose of administering the drug is to lower the level of total serum cholesterol (TC), lower the level of triglyceride (TG), or to lower the levels of both, and drugs are selected accordingly.
Recently, the dangerousness of hypertriglyceridemia is highlighted as a risk factor of arteriosclerosis, coronary diseases, cerebrovascular disorders, obesity and the like diseases which involve hyperlipemia, and from the viewpoint of the prevention and treatment of diseases associated with hyperlipemia, the importance of lowering the level of triglyceride in blood has now been recognized.
Conventionally, clofibrate-type drugs have been developed to lower the level of triglyceride in blood, and clofibrate, clinofibrate, phenofibrate, bezafibrate and the like are clinically used.
However, these clofibrate-type drugs are accompanied by adverse side effects such as gastroenteric disorders and liver disorders, and moreover, they must be administered in a large quantity for obtaining a certain clinical effect, and the effect is still unsatisfactory.
Accordingly, therapeutic agents for hyperlipemia which exhibit excellent anti-hyperlipemic action and are very safe have still been desired.
Under the above-mentioned circumstances, the inventors of the present invention have synthesized many arylamide derivatives and carried out extensive studies on their anti-hyperlipemic action, and have found that the arylamide derivatives represented by the formula (1) which will be described hereinbelow or salts thereof have excellent action of lowering the level of cholesterol in blood, lowering the level of triglyceride in blood, are very safe and are useful as a therapeutic agent for hyperlipemia associated with arteriosclerosis, myocardial infarction, high blood pressure and cerebrovascular disorders, leading to completion of the present invention.